


Together!

by thatzodiacsky



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano's wanted to be a hero all her life; Takane is less enthused. Ayataka precure au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together!

With a flick of her wrist, the glitter that had obscured her vision cleared, and Ayano struck the pose she'd been practicing all week, high heeled boots clacking on the marble floor. Her red scarf flew in the wind behind her, and her grin grew wide; everything was going just as planned.

"The madder red hue that defends the earth!" she called, slicing the air with her hand. "Cure Hero!"

Behind her, she heard Takane splutter, and without looking back, she called out, "Never fear, civilian! I will defend you!"

Of course, it was best to pretend not to know her. She could reveal both of their identities in one go if she wasn't careful. Besides… she had this monster to take care of at the moment.

As she turned her attention back to the beast, it lunged for her, and she dove out of the way, springing into the air so she could deliver a swift kick to its face. It grunted and stumbled back, and she landed on the ground in a crouch. She'd forgotten to call out an attack name, but that was okay. The only person watching was Takane, anyway, and she'd seen her do it before. Still…

"Take that, evil-doer!" she cried, plunging her fist forward with all her strength. An explosion of red light threw the monster back against the far wall, and she struck another triumphant pose, fists on hips. "Did you really think you could defeat the likes of me?"

"Aya— Cure Hero! Watch out!" Takane's scream reminded her that she hadn't defeated it for good yet, and she hooked her fingers together in preparation of her final attack— but before she could act, the monster's thrashing limbs caught a nearby pillar, and with a creak, it began to fall.

No one else was in this room, but if it fell, it could crash through the floor and crush those on the levels underneath. Ayano threw herself forward, only getting her feet underneath her just in time to wedge her fingers between the bricks, stopping the pillar's slow descent before it destroyed the floor. Her muscles strained, and she pushed her shoulder against it further, wishing she hadn't put herself beneath it in her desperate attempt to stop it from falling. Her precure form gave her immense strength, but this was still a struggle, and she couldn't seem to lift it any further.

Out of her range of vision, she heard the crack of flooring as the monster began to move again.

"N-no—" she gritted out between her teeth, heaving at the pillar. She had to stop it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Takane fumble for something in her pocket. She saw her retrieve the blue cellphone that matched her red one.

"Don't— Don't do it! I said you wouldn't have to!"

Takane didn't want to be a precure. She'd said it before, more than once. And Ayano had only ever wanted to protect her friends.

"I have to! You'll be crushed!" Takane's brows were drawn together in an angry expression Ayano recognized all too well, and she wished she could find a way to make it so that she never had to make that sort of expression again. This was all her fault. If only she could be a better hero—

"Takane, no!"

"Change!" Takane flipped the phone open, ignoring her cries. "Let's go!"

Blue lightning crackled, and Ayano closed her eyes against the light, crying out in frustration. When the light faded away, Takane stood proudly, her pigtails gone bright blue instead of black, although her expression remained the same. "The electric light that connects heaven to earth!" she called. "Cure Energy! And you're going to pay for hurting my friend!"

The room shook, and the pillar vibrated against Ayano's shoulder. Her boots skidded on the floor and she struggled to hold it, eyes squeezing shut.

Then the burden was gone, or at least lightened, and she opened her eyes to see Takane by her side, palms braced against the stone of the pillar. "Together!" Takane yelled, and it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

"Of course!" she replied, nodding, a grin of relief lighting up her face.

"One, two— HEAVE!"

They shoved, the pillar tipping back the way it came. It teetered, and then came down again— but this time the monster was there to break its fall. With a crash, the monster collapsed, and though the floor beneath them shuddered, it held fast.

"Alright!" Ayano recalled the words of her final attack, lifting her hand, but before she could aim, Takane's hand covered hers, gloved fingers lacing together in a way she was sure Takane would never have the courage to do normally.

"Together, remember?"

Again, Ayano felt her heart jump, and she beamed. "Of course," she repeated, squeezing Takane's hand, and they turned towards the monster, hands clasped together, first finger pointing at their target.

"Crowning—" Takane began, lightning crackling into being around their joined hands.

"—GLORY!" Ayano finished, and the red glow flickered into a star shape, and then exploded into a beam that struck the monster square in the face.

With a whine that almost sounded like words, the monster faded and shrunk, leaving behind the poor sap that had gotten caught in the enemy's attack.

For a second, Ayano could hardly believe it. Then she squealed, throwing her arms around Takane's waist. "You did it! Even though you said it was stupid!"

To her credit, Takane looked bashful, a blush coloring her cheeks as she avoided Ayano's eyes. "It's not— uh— I didn't think it was stupid. I just. I was embarrassed."

Ayano's eyes went round as saucers. "But you were so cool! We were cool together!"

Takane's blush deepened, if possible, and she looked down at her short skirt and the tall thigh highs beneath it. "I don't know if these clothes really suit me, though…"

"They do! Ta— Er, Cure Energy, you're adorable! And really cute! And I wouldn't want anyone else to be my partner!" Ayano seemed to be unaware that her voice was rising in volume, but she jumped in surprise when the unconscious victim groaned in the corner. With a sheepish laugh, her clothes glowed red, and then dissolved into her school uniform. Takane copied her, hoping the light would obscure how embarrassed she was.

"I guess," she replied reluctantly, as the two of them headed towards the person who was slowly beginning to wake.

"I can call you Ene, right? Your code name is so looong," Ayano whined, and Takane's head jerked around to stare at her.

"Of course not! That sounds dumb." But she laughed, and after a second she added, "I'll fight with you. Just don't call me anything silly, okay?"

When she finally mustered the courage to glance in Ayano's direction, the other girl's eyes were shining with excitement and delight.

"Deal!" she crowed, and again her hand found Takane's, fingers folding together with ease.


End file.
